


Unspoken Words of Love

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: “It never felt like it needed saying, ya know?” Myungjun’s thumb drags slowly across Bin’s jaw. “I just always knew.”





	Unspoken Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of [myungbin week](https://fy-myungbin.tumblr.com/post/176383105048/myungbin-week-2018) brings us to _red tulips_.

Bin pulls his lips away from Myungjun’s, but he doesn’t take a step back. He doesn’t move at all, in fact. His hand still holds Myungjun’s arm, though much looser now than he had when he grabbed Myungjun to pull them together in the first place. He makes a conscious effort to relax his hand gripping the couch cushion. Myungjun hasn’t moved either. His hands still rest against either side of Bin’s jaw. His eyes are even still closed as the silence stretches around them like a blanket. 

 

Myungjun is the first to break the silence, lashes fluttering as his eyes open ever so slightly. Bin watches him quietly. He wants to say something, but the confessions of his feelings are tangled in his chest so tightly that he can’t unwind them. Myungjun doesn’t have that problem.

 

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” he breathes. “We both knew, but we never”—he smiles—”said anything to each other.”

 

Bin traces his thumb over Myungjun’s forearm. The commercial on the paused TV lights up Myungjun’s skin with pinks and blues. It’s almost as intoxicating as Myungjun himself.

 

“It never felt like it needed saying, ya know?” Myungjun’s thumb drags slowly across Bin’s jaw. “I just always knew.”

 

Bin understands. From the first day, he had known, too. They didn’t speak those words though they were so obviously felt. It was in the gentle touches and lunches eaten together. It was in the deep conversations early in the mornings. It was in the way Myungjun looked at him, the way he looked at Myungjun. It made his heart race and his stomach twist. And now, after a kiss that had stolen his breath, Bin knows it to be true.

 

“Would you like me to say it now?” Bin whispers, as if speaking any louder would make his words disappear.

 

Myungjun meets his gaze. His eyes are wide and Bin doesn’t have to say anything. He knows the other knows the contents of his heart. Their feelings could stay unspoken for years longer as they had for years before and still Myungjun would know his heart. Bin wants to say it. He wants to scream it. He wants to knock on their neighbors door and profess these feelings that run so deep they have become part of him.

 

Myungjun nods.

 

Bin presses his lips to Myungjun’s again, quickly, eyes fluttering closed for a split second. With lips barely separate, Bin whispers those words just for Myungjun. He may want to shout it for the whole city to hear, but he doesn’t need to. Myungjun knows how far his feelings stretch and how deep they run. A loud confession wouldn’t make it any more true than the whispers of his repeated confession between their kisses.


End file.
